Big Time Jo
by JaylaHeart
Summary: Jo is moving to Zealand, how does it work for her,  And Kendall?
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Jo

**A.N. From Jo's POV, start on her flight to New Zealand.**

**Discalimer: I don't own BTR, trust me, Jo wouldn't of left if I did...**

"Attention passengers of flight 902 to New Zealand, we are currently at our cruising altitude of 35,000 feet, we should be arriving in Wellington within the hour, thank you for flying Best Airlines." The chatter of the intercom awoke me, I'd probably been asleep for a half an hour or so. I was ready to land, the flight from Hollywood to New Zealand, where we were filming the new movie I'm in, Chancy Jackson And The Magic Gallows, the flight was a long one. 17 hours. It was dreadful, but I was excited too. I was playing Emily in the movie, and almost every actress in the city had wanted the role, and I got it. But it wasn't totally a good thing. I'd had to give up my relationship with Kendall, one of the band members from Big Time Rush. I hadn't even been away from him for 24 hours yet, and already, I missed him. He'd wanted me to go, but I knew it was only because he wanted what's best for me. And anyway, we'd agreed that we can still stay pretty close while I'm away, but it's going to be three years, we'll see how it goes.

Then, while I was thinking through all of this, my phone went off. It was Kendall!

He wanted to face talk! Excitedly, I answered. "Hi Kendall!" I tried to not make myself look _too _excited, so he wouldn't think I was already regretting going.

"Hey" He answered coolly. "How's the flight?"

"Long. We've been on the plane for 16 hours, and we've still got another hour to go."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, so what are all of you guys doing today?"

"Not too much. Gustavo had us at the studio earlier, and now I'm down at the pool."

I wanted to be there so badly, but I tried not to show it. Instead I said, "Cool. Well, I see the flight attendant coming down with snacks, so I better go."

"Yeah, don't wanna miss that."

"Nope. See you."

"Bye."

I pressed the end call button, and tried to pretend I was fine, but I really wasn't. I decided to stay strong until the flight attendant passed, but a few rows before she got to mine, I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. As the flight attendant passed, she gave me a hint of a look asking if I was alright, but I snatched the popcorn and turned my head, she kept walking. I was glad that there weren't too many people on my flight, not even my dad. He would be taking a flight tomorrow, he had had to stay in LA for an extra day to close up some things.

I was glad no one else was there, because I couldn't help but cry. I was excited, this was the role of a lifetime, but Kendall, would be hard to get over.

By the time all of that was over, the flight attendant was putting out a call saying that all passengers needed to get in their seats, we'd be landing in a few. Boy was I ready.

By the time we landed, I was hungry. I had no idea what time of day it was in New Zealand, but I was hungry. I went over to a place that sold me a basket of fish and chips, it actually wasn't half-bad. As I was sitting down, my agent, Stephanie called, checking to see that my flight went well. She wasn't actually coming with me for this. She had other clients too, but said she would call me frequently, and still act as my agent. She went through all of the obvious stuff, asking how my flight was, telling me what hotel to go to, how to arrange to get there things like that. Then she told me that my call time in the morning was ten, which actually meant nothing to me. She said that it was about seven pm in Wellington, and that we weren't going to start filming tomorrow, but they had a lot to do with me, everything from wardrobe fittings to script readings, so I had to be there. She said she was going to let me eat dinner, (well, apparently it was dinner) and said to call her if I needed anything, she had been to Wellington before. With that, I was surrounded mostly by people talking Maori, strange English, or whatever it really is here.

When I finished my dinner, I called the taxi company number Stephanie gave me, and went to my hotel. I could quickly tell that the hotel I was staying at was a lot like the Palm Woods back in the U.S. Not, like, identical, but it had the same idea. Nicer apartments for people that are going to be there a while. It was comforting to know that it seemed like the Palm Woods, I knew that it would help me. I got checked in, and went up to my room on the third floor. It was a nice place. It was a little foreign looking, but all and all cozy. I still didn't have a great feel for what time of day it was, but I was tired, so I laid down and fell asleep.

I blinked my eyes open slowly. I could see sunshine beaming through the window, it was probably morning. I was still in my clothes from yesterday, and my hair was a mess. Then I realized that I wasn't at the Palm Woods, but in New Zealand. Then I sat up with a startle, and looked at the clock. I remembered that I had to be at the studio at ten. It said 9:27 am.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rushed out of bed, hurried into some clothes, brushed my teeth and grabbed an apple sitting in the lobby on my way out. I dialed the number got for the taxi company, and asked that it could come quickly. It did. I was at the studio in under 20 minutes, just making it in before 10. I spoke with the lady at the front desk, who thankfully knew English, and got directed down the hall to a door marked "Chancy Jackson." I knocked at went in.

"Hello?"

A man with a strange accent saw me and said "Hello, you would be Jo Taylor?"

"Yeah, that would be!"

"Welcome! I trust your flight was well!"

"Yes, it was great." I lied.

"Where are my manners? My name is Joseph Clark, I'm the director for this movie!"

"Great! So what are we doing today?"

"Screen tests!"

"Sounds great! Let's get started."

For the rest of the morning, I was running around the entire building,meeting people, being measured and just about everything else you can imagine. At noon Joseph said that we were going to take a lunch break, and I was ready. I went across the street to a fast food joint and sat down to eat lunch. Then, as I sat down, my phone rang. At first, I hoped that it was Kendall, but then I realized that it was the middle of the night in California. It was Stephanie. Not a much better reason to be calling in the middle of the night. I answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Jo, how's it going?"

"Good," I said with hesitation. "Isn't it the middle of the night there?"

"Yeah, but I needed to check on you, I'm fine really. Did you meet Joseph?"

"Yeah, he's great, I'm eating lunch right now, and I only have 20 minutes,

So could I call you later?"

"Sounds great, see you Jo!"

"Bye."

She'd only left me 11 minutes left to eat, so I scarfed down my food and got back to the studio. I wasn't even half past 12 on day one, and I was already exhausted.

Well, it had definitely been a crazy day, and there were still another 15 like it before we started shooting. I was just getting back from another five hours over work. Really though, even if I'm complaining, I do like it here, I left LA for a reason, this sounds so fun. Mostly. And now I'm thinking about Kendall. Again. All day it's been all I could think of, except people buzzing around me. And right in the middle of that thought, my phone buzzes, it's a text. I look at my phone, it's from Kendall! It says

_How's it going Jo?_

Quickly, I reply _Great, but I miss you so much_ I decided that I wasn't going to try to hide it, it was true. He replied

_I miss you too_

I looked at that, I thought about him, all he had done for me, every time he'd been there for me, how sad he'd been about me leaving, our face talk the day before, everything. So, when I texted him back, I said what I really knew was true.

What I texted was _I'll be back soon. I know it._


End file.
